You are My Perfect Pitch (Mitchsen Fanfic)
by Kenixfalcon
Summary: Vomit spills over the stage and there goes the life of Aubrey Posen. Wanting to reclaim her position, Aubrey finds it hard when a certain Beca Mitchell has appeared. Gosh, will they love each other? [Aubrey x Beca] I am very bad at summary, but I promise the story is better. If not, do read and tell me about it.
1. Chp 1: Oh, My Life

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Bluuuuuueeeeehhhhh!" Vomit spills out all over the stage and pass the third row as I took over the mic./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emOmg…what have I done. How could this be happening to me!/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"I am Aubrey Posen, captain of the Bella group and a student in Barden University. My father got me into Barden to study a field where my father wanted me to be in. I don't mind the study but I totally dislike it. Yet, if it means that I could be accepted by my father, I would totally work for it. Lucky enough, I was accepted as a Bella. It is literally my life in university because it is the only place where I can sing whole heartedly and release my tension. Sadly on the other hand, my father wasn't very happy about it, and the leader Vanessa is constantly chewing on my ass, trying to get me kicked out. Worst still, my stage frights and nervous tension aren't helping me out at all. With the show that I have put up at the ICCA finals, my life is totally over! The only way out of this is to reclaim my spot at the next year competition. It is my INDEFINITE GOAL for my final year!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"strong[Beca]/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emWhat the hell is wrong with this song? It has no beat, no tone pattern and the worst, No Rhythm!/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"On the next song…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emHey…This song is pretty cool. I probably should add it in and make a mix out of it/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"There it goes, Beca Mitchell, a punk looking girl riding in the cab, commenting in mind on every single song that has been played on the radio the moment her journey starts. The driver doesn't speak much which suits her perfectly well. She didn't need strangers asking her why is she going to a university without her worrying about the need to tell the story of her life out entirely. It is best that people stay away and she could just sit in and listen around on her headphone. The cab has then drive inside Barden University, closing to the quad. Beca lets out a puff of air grumpily and gets out of the cab./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Beca Mitchell is the mysterious type of girl where socializing seemed like the last thing she wants to do. She is the happiest when other people just minds their own business rather than hers. All she wants is to save up enough to go to L.A. and start her dream career of music. Everything was on track and in place in her life, till her mom passed. The only reason to why she ended up in Barden University? It's her mom's last wish that Beca tries to get along with her dad./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The moment Beca got out of the cab and get her baggage, she was startled by a plump blonde by her loudspeaker greet with a poise that felt rather uncomfortable./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Before Beca could smirk and walk away, "Which dorm?" she asked. "Uhhh, Baker Hall…I think"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"While plump blondie went on with the directions which Beca obviously don't give a damn about, a music pounded car shrieks by, stopping by not far from her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The guy on the back seat singing his mind away is clearly crazy cause and when he spots Beca, he starts playing his "air guitar" before his parent vrooms away. Having his head banged all the way to the backseat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emWoah…..I'm doomed. This place is full of overly hyper active people and people that are too proud. My life is gonna suck… Why the hell am I in university by the way? Apart from the discounted tuition fee cause "daddy" is a lecturer here./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Beca try not to sulk while the girlie proud blonde passed her the official BU rape whistle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emSeriously?! Is the campus security that bad or the people here are just lunatic…../em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Moments after Beca reached her dorm, she knew that the peaceful university life that she wishes to attain is immediately crushed to zero. Kimmy Jin wasn't the nicest and sociable person ever. Nevertheless said that Beca is not even good at it already…./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"To make things worse, Beca's dad: Dr. Mitchell came in after that making lame jokes about alcoholic drinks. Beca hates it that he doesn't appreciate the things that she love doing and states that it's just a hobby./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emHe doesn't even try to understand me but he already want to control what I do and my life./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Ugh! I am so over this shit!" Beca silently curse. The only hope that Beca got from her Dad is that he promised if Beca tried to socialize and fit into university life, he would help her to L.A. and live her dream when nevertheless fails. It is the exact highlight she needed but coming from her father, Beca know it won't be easy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Beca slump on her bed after having all her turntable and mixes set up, thinking through about what her dad said. It went on and on…./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emHow am I gonna try fitting in here at all? The people that I've met moments after I've reached here are either crazy or not too fond about me. Think…Beca… Think!/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emIf I can make it as though that I've tried. Even if I failed, it wouldn't be the worst for me. I still get to go L.A no matter what. It's is a win!/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"While Beca is fully immerse in her thoughts, Kimmy Jin laser stares at her till she couldn't stand it and says that she's off to the activity fair./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emActivity Fair? Probably curriculum for the first years. Getting into clubs and chilling university life./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emThat's it! That's where I should start. Maybe they have a club for DJ-ing. I think it goes on through the week, I'll probably check it out after class tomorrow. /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Beca does a punch move in the air while she smiles along cause there is at least a plan now before she once again immerses herself into her music mixes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emCool plan Beca/em/p 


	2. Chp 2: Classroom Happening

The glaring sun creeps in slowly while Beca is still snuggling in her ever cozy bed. Just then, her 4th alarm rings. Reluctantly, Beca pull herself off the bed then head to the shower room to wash up.

 _The shower room is down the hallway so I'd better hurry up._

Beca wants to reach class early before everyone, so to avoid all the stares that she might get if she's late.

English Literature wasn't Beca's most preferred subject. As the matter of fact, it's her most hated subject of the course. But it is a core subject. Though she didn't mind skipping classes, it would be more of a trouble if her father start poking in. So she had to at least show a face there to get attendance. After freshen up, she packed up her items, grab a coffee from the kiosk on the way and rushes off to class.

 _Good, no one is here yet. I hope no one actually knows that I'm some lecturer's daughter. I don't want any drama to blast off the second day of my college life._

Beca stroll along the empty classroom to the last row of seat. The next minute, huge flow of student start to flock in. Luckily, this class consist mostly of the freshmen. It would be easier to blend in.

She looks around the class and screen through her classmates. There are some seniors in this class too, probably taking their electives. There is one guy wearing like a hippy/pop star. As if he is trying to catch all the attention he wants.

As usual, the rest of the students in class look like any other guy or girl next door. No one that have impressed Beca.

 _Meh….this class is gonna bore me out through._ _Not that I have expected it to be any better._

Beca rolls her eye when the lecturer came in. A typical history teaching old man in a collared up shirt and a bow tie. The aura he gives off wasn't cheerful at all but rather, a 'if you start playing any tricks in my class, you will regret it' kind.

Beca grunts and continues playing with her pen.

 _Huh…just when I thought that things could not be worse. E. Lit with a grumpy old lecturer._

 **…**

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Can't believe I slept through my 8'o clock alarm and now I'll definitely be late for E. Lit._

 _Being late. Me, being late?! I don't want to be the one stepping on Mr. Jackson's tail._

Aubrey loves E. Lit classes. But Mr. Jackson is never the nicest lecturer in Barden University. He screams his lungs out at students in front of everybody, leaving no dignity. Having that happen would not add value to the image Aubrey already have since last year.

Her thoughts runs around wild in her mind as she scrambles out of bed. Rushing to the bathroom, she heads for a quick wash before collecting her items to class. Aubrey always prepare her books on the table before she sleeps just in case incidents like such happen. Even though she is late, Aubrey makes sure that she is neat and presentable. After all, impression is always important.

Checking herself through one last time, Aubrey grabs her stuff and off she go with the wind.

 **…**

 _I couldn't believe that such subject is actually a core for music, art and business management…._

It hasn't been 10 minutes since class start but Beca's mind has been traveling out in space already.

Doodling on her notebook grumpily, hoping that she don't fall asleep when…

*BANG!*

The classroom door flew open and a gorgeous blond girl rushes in. She stops her footsteps immediately when she oversees the entire class staring directly at her.

 _Ah, something interesting is happening I hope_. A comment taken in mind as Beca starts checking her out. _Woah, cute girl._

It is clearly shown that this girl has hastily rush in. But all the running did not cover off Aubrey's radiant. Beca have met lots of blondies, but this beauty is definitely the center of attraction the moment she steps into class.

A full lips that seem slightly shocked, flawless porcelain skin from the shine of the sun, soft curled hair lying on both shoulders and the most attractive misty grey eyes mixes with a hint of green that Beca has ever seen. It draws Beca in the moment she caught it with hers.

Beca couldn't take her eyes off Aubrey. _Yup, things might get interesting._

Aubrey turns to Mr. Jackson and starting shooting out apologies. "I'm so sorry Mr. Jackson, I know it is entirely my fault that I was late and I will ensure to you that there are no second mistakes happening from me, ever!" Aubrey speeds off, one hand putting over her chest to show slow down her heart beat and show sincerity.

A red hair guy with jumper and torn jean trousers shouts. "Hey, hey, hey! Isn't it Ms. Posen here? The perfect student of Barden. Oh my, Ms. Perfect is actually late for class! Tsk Tsk Tsk…"

"Go easy on her Bumper. Maybe, she is too busy chocking up something before she manage to pick herself up for class" said another brunette guy with marbled black shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Owh! Burn!" The entire class shouts in excitement.

The reddish blush from Aubrey's face deepen in color as it shifts from embarrassment to anger. Instantly, Aubrey returns a snarly sarcastic come back.

"How did you know that, Jason? No wonder no one wants to choke down on yours, too busy choking on your own?"

 _Hah! Touche girl!_

"That's it! We have enough of this! I won't have my class being disrupted over such a matter like this. Ms. Posen, I will not allow another happening like this anymore. You hear me?"

Mr. Jackson gain control over the commotion. He makes sure that Ms. Posen gets his memo clear before asking her to sit. Aubrey takes her seat on the second last row, 2 columns away from Beca after acknowledging Mr. Jackson.

 **…**

 _Late to class. How could I make such mistakes? I feel guilty for not fulfilling my responsibility as a student. Worst still, the stares makes me cringe. And Bumper will always finds a way to criticize. What a hateful little prick! No, I cannot show emotion to the comments these douche makes. Remember what your father say, you are not allowed to show emotions to your enemies._

Aubrey puts one of her hands on her chest to calm the heavy breathing and another on her stomach before anything spurts out. She didn't have time to grab breakfast but this system could still burst like a volcano if it goes wankco.

Calming down, Aubrey is about to revert her attention to the lecture when she feels a stare from the back.

She turns her head slightly to check, only to see a girl in plaid and black hoodie looking out to the green fields that reaches the far end of Barden. She's a freshman for sure cause Aubrey have never seen her in campus before.

This girl definitely rocks the attitude of "I don't give a shit". But, mysterious as she is. The way she looks into the far ahead field seems to yearn for freedom so much.

Just that moment. The morning sun shines in, clearing up the misty bubble surrounding Beca. As the sun light hits Beca, the glow lights up her face. Instantly showing her gem like blue eyes that glitters with the sun. It is like the sea. The deep blue orb shows depth and adventure. Secretly, Aubrey wishes that she could also give off a ravaging demeanor like this mysterious hooded girl before she return her attention to the class.

 **…**

 _Whew! Blondie has finally turn her attention back to the board. She caught me off guard when she looked over suddenly. Luckily I manage to dodge her eyes in time._ Beca wipes off the cold sweat she didn't know she had.

 _This girl is a beauty and quick tempered for sure. But why do I sense sadness in her eyes when she return her attention to class?_

Looking far towards the horizon of Barden. She wonders.

Beca's focus revert back to Aubrey once again. Reviewing this girl that flusters over stares but retaliate perfectly at the guys for their douche acts. Beca thinks a lady is god damn sexy when she is being serious and Ms. Posen seems like one that never take things lightly at all. (Evident to what just happened in class) More to that, Beca finds it amazing that blondie could focus entirely on such a boring class.

Refocusing her attention, Beca gets back into the pace of day dreaming in class once more. Though time to time, Beca will still steal a glance or two on the eye candy that sits not far away from her. A smile appears by the corner of her lips.

 _Well, maybe this class might not be as bad as it seems._


	3. Chp 3: Aubrey and Chloe

Chapter 3 (Aubrey and Chloe)

 **[Aubrey]**

"Oh my gosh! The Treble's are there singing and attracting all the attention they need! If it's not because that I am a Posen, I would have dug a bloody hole and start crawling in already! This nervous system of mine is gonna explode soon if no one is going to join the Bella's this year"

"C'mon Bree….relieve that tension a little. I'm sure that at least someone would come."

 _I can't believe, Chloe, my ginger bubble head friend of mine could cover her inner emotions up so well. Chloe has been my closest friend and roommate ever since I entered Barden. She always had my back when troubles come find me. Always there to listen and help me ease my tension problems, takes care of me when my exams are around the corner. She is the happy-go-lucky girl where everybody loves and I am the stuck up blondie because I wanted to fare well enough and bother less. But no matter what, she is the dearest girl I had ever met. She stood by me and will always be at my side whenever I needed her. I love her with all my heart and would do the same for her. She is more like a family than a friend._

Aubrey wants to agree with her best friend so much that they could pull this through and she would then reclaim her position as the captain of the Bella's. But faith is running low…. She doubts that they could get even one person to the audition. Even Barbara wouldn't want to join us! And that was Aubrey's last straw of hope, blown away by her big ass boobs!

"But Chloe….how could we find 8 beautiful Bella's with well-toned body and harmonically synchronized voice this year? It seems like the mirror I broken 10 years ago is giving me my 7 years of bad luck!" Aubrey screams.

"We just gotta keep finding and handing out flyers alright. Don't give up hope yet, Bree. Just…don't have too much of a high expectation. Maybe, we could find people with just beautiful voices." said Chloe while Aubrey looks deeply into her clear blue eyes.

"Hey….I heard beautiful voice, you chicks calling me?" A fat looking kinda blonde interjects between their conversations and pulls Aubrey out of her stance from Chloe's sky blue eyes.

"You could sing?" Aubrey asked with suspicion.

"Yeah, I'm the best singer you could ever find in Tasmania. With Teeth…..Hehe" Blondie replied.

"Okays, can you synchronize tunes?" Chloe asked to make sure that she won't be recruiting the wrong person.

"Yeah, try me." So after a few tones, notes and learning that blondie name is Fat Amy, Chloe passes her a flyer and hope that this Fat Amy could audition for the Bella's while Aubrey just kept quiet when she was referred as a bitch!

The next hour wasn't very nice for both Chloe and Aubrey. It was hectic that nobody take notice of their booth and the students that passes by looks at them like they are sales person that crazily sells insurance policies to them. While on the other side, the Treblemakers are having a crowd around them while they sing their heart away.

"Chlo…..what are we gonna do….? The students aren't really into us at all. Even that lady Tori seemed interested but rushed to the Treblemaker the moment they started singing." Aubrey looked devastated and Chloe is clearly tired from standing for the last 4 hours handing out flyers. Seeing Chloe being so tired, Aubrey felt bad for saying all that to her.

"Hey Chlo, we have been standing for nearly half a day already. Why not I go grab us some food and drinks while you rest here. I'm sorry for being harsh and demotivating. I'm sure we will get pass it and make it to the ICCA final's once again. I won't let you down on this one, I promise." Aubrey looks down to her feet, apologizing sadly.

"Okays babes, I trust you. You have been trying very hard and I know that. I'm sorry that you have to go through this too." Chloe replies with her cozy voice while rubbing softly on Aubrey's arm. Aubrey face redden a little from the touch of Chloe on her arm. _Chloe is always so nice and understanding… *blush*_

"Go, run along now. I'm starving and you better get some nice food for us." Chloe smacks Aubrey on the arm playfully while Aubrey regain her smile.

"AND I WANT ORANGE JUICE!" Chloe shouted as Aubrey scooted towards the cafeteria.

 **There it is! So sorry that it is a very short one. There is some internet connection problem as well " Promise that I will try to upload asap. I hope that it is okay.** **IF yes, please support with a life, IF no, please do comment for improvement. Thank you! Cheers~~ ^^**


	4. Chp 4: Activity Fair

Chapter 4 (Activity Fair)

 **[Beca]**

Beca was walking around the activity fair after her philosophy class, looking around, seeing the different booth and clubs that Barden offers. It was actually very diverse as they have various different clubs that differentiates from Culture to Countries to Sports and Entertainments.

Beca was amazed as some clubs were actually pretty interesting. There is even a Quidditch Club for Harry Potter Fans. Even though Beca is not a huge fan of movies, she likes it that the university would approve on a club that other's sees it as a "hobby". Beca rolls her eye, thinking about how fucked up some people's thinking are. The stroll along the Barden garden got a bit bored for Beca after 10 minutes. Everywhere is full with people and it's frustrated to Beca that the DJ club in Barden is so damn disappointing!

Beca stopped by the internship booth where she had herself enrolled to an internship for a radio station, hoping the least that she could work there as part time.

Beca turns towards her dorm after filling up the information and she saw a lady in pink rushes off in front of her. Having curiosity in her nature, Beca followed the trail of the pink lady in rush only to see it was charming Ms. Posen from E. Lit.

 _I wonder where is she going in a bundle of food and drinks in her hand….?_

 **[Aubrey]**

Aubrey rushes pass anyone that is in her way with 2 hamburgers, fries, orange juices and fruits in hand. Aubrey felt really bad in letting the red head down.

 _Chloe is always there when I needed her and never left my side ever before. *Must bring food fast to pump up our energy!*_

"Chlo! I got food and drink that could help regain our strength. It is no motivation if we are working with an empty stomach. We will eat up and freshen up our self!" Aubrey passes the food and drinks to Chloe.

"Bree, this is so much food! It could last us till midnight! Are we gonna have to camp out here?" Chloe shocked.

"Deary, you didn't have to get so much food. Come, you have to share the fat with me." Chloe shove the burger and fries into Aubrey's hand.

"It's too much…?" *blink* *blink*

"Yes babe, now shall we sit and rest while we look out for potential recruits?" Chloe laughs and set herself down on a chair by the Bella booth

Both of them were having a break time, checking out the surrounding for available candidates for recruitment. They goes through each and every single hot chick that have potentials.

"Bree, that girl there seems fine"

"Patricia? Yeah, she is okay, I take the same Chemistry class with her. We could approach her later"

"What about her? Oh oh! Bree! Look at that guy! He's so hot!"

"Chlo! Concentrate! We are looking for candidates!"

"C'mon Bree, its break time. Relax a little~~~" Chloe smoothens Aubrey's clothing and rubs her face gently.

Aubrey got tense and blushes a little from the sudden affection that Chloe shows. "Erm…okay then" Chloe is always so gentle with her…..

"Hey Bree, what do you think about that girl over there? There, her…" Chloe points towards Beca.

"She….? She seems a little….alternative"

 _Isn't she the one that took E. Lit with me…?_

Chloe stomps on her feet with frustration. "Bree! Why are you so picky…..! We have to try and recruit whoever that sings best now, okay?"

Aubrey giggles at the reaction of Chloe while agreeing to her "Fine, Hehehe…. I don't know who the captain is now."

 **[Beca]**

Beca glances around, searching for Aubrey.

 _Now, where did that Ms. Posen flew to…Hmmm…._

Beca was scanning every single corner of the field until her vision bypass a lady in pink dress, sitting by a booth laughing happily with a hint of redness on her cheek. She was sitting cross legged with her dress covers just enough of skin for imagination. By her side sits a ginger lady with a sea green sleeveless blouse. She looks furious…furiously cute to be right.

As much as Beca is drawn to Chloe, she can't help but to think that the uptight Ms. Posen that she saw in E. Lit could make such a flustered cute face.

 _Damn…why doesn't she show this more often….I really wanna see all side of hers…_

Immediately, Beca mentally hit herself on the back. _Shit Beca! You haven't even talked to her, you have just met her once and you are getting jealous already! Get hold of yourself Beca, you are badass!_

"Hi, are you interested in joining our acapella group?" Beca is immediately pulled out from her thoughts by cutie ginger.

"Huh..Wha? Oh right, this is like a thing….now"

"Totally, we sing covers of songs but we do it without any instrument. It is all from our mouth!"

"Yikes!"

"There's 4 groups in Barden. There is the Bella's, that's us. We are the tits~ Then there is the BU Harmonic, the High Notes, and there is…the….." Both Aubrey and Chloe looks to the back where a group of guys are having a scene.

 _Who are those people…? Ugh! I think a guy just flex his muscles at me. Ewww….._

"Hehe, yeah there is…that….." Aubrey returns her gaze seductively while tilting her head down a little with a grin. _My gosh, that gaze is a killer_

"So, are you interested..? We even sing all over the world and compete in national championships" Chloe says proudly

"Ugh, on purpose? I'm sorry, it's just….it's pretty lame"

"A-ca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame. Plus, we played the Cobb Energy Performance Arts Centre, you bitch!"

 _Strike One! Gosh, this girl is feisty!_

"What Aubrey is trying to say is that we are a close-knit, talented ladies that hopes to return to the finals at Lincoln Centre this year. As much as you think that it's lame, would you just consider about it?

Looking at the paper handed out by Chloe, Beca's train of thoughts crashes in different ways.

 _Damn! I_ _really wants to know more about this hottie, nevertheless to say that her friend is bloody cute as well. But…acapella? I'm a DJ person ditto….I mix and remix, not a fucking walking musical instrument. This is…..so not me!_

Aubrey had her puppy eyes looking at Beca with a punch of anger when Beca reverts her attention back up.

"So…?" Aubrey pursed her lips, waiting for an answer from the alt girl.

"I'm sorry…I don't even sing. But, it was really nice meeting you both, Aubrey and….."

"Chloe"

"Right….I uhhh, best of luck to you in returning to the finals, _Aubrey_ " Beca winks to Aubrey then walks off smirking.

 **[Aubrey]**

"Chlo, did you see that? That alt girl is totally mocking us!" Aubrey flares out while shoving her hand through her hair.

"But Bree, I can't help it but to feel that this girl is more than she says. You definitely have to get her into audition" Chloe pointing her finger towards Aubrey

"WHAT?! How? I don't even know her!" Aubrey screams

"C'mon Bree, I know you too well. I walked pass your E. Lit class yesterday and I saw you staring at her. You wouldn't even bat an eye lid if you weren't interested in her." Chloe speaks while folding her hands.

Aubrey feels the heat spreading through her cheek. It is true that she finds that alt girl very interesting. But it doesn't mean that she have to be the one getting her for audition! But then, if having her in the Bella's means that she probably gets to know her better as well. Aubrey's mind is having a battle of confusion.

"Fine! But, tell me….how am I going to get her to audition for the Bella's? I mean…the only conversation that we had is just now. Like 5 Minutes Ago!"

"I duno how~ Stalk her, chase after her, talk to her! After all, you are still a Posen aren't you?" Chloe pulls the "Posen" tactic onto Aubrey, knowing that she will have to figure it out to live up to her name.

"Ugh….okay okay! Let me think it through" Aubrey sat back behind the booth sulking.

"I know you will manage it well, Captain Aubrey" Chloe teases and continue pass flyers to the passerby's

 **Sorry for the wait peeps Was rushing assignments and clubs. And thanks for the reviews and follows! Much appreciated. What are the upcoming happening do you wish you see. Please leave a review for it. Cheers matey!**


	5. Chp 5: A Curtain Apart

Chapter 5: A Curtain Apart

 **Over the weekend**

 **[Beca]**

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Been so long, I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long  
Oh up, up all night long_

Beca is lying down on her bed, having her headphone over her ears. She tries to drown herself in music as she always did when she couldn't settle her mind. But this time, no matter how much effort she makes, she just can't seem to get Aubrey out of her mind. Rewinding back to the scene during the activity fair, her mind plays it like a movie. She recalls on Aubrey's every smile, every glance, every swift sway and her seductive smirk when she slowly tilts her head. Technically all the expression and movement Aubrey does reeks of pheromones. And Beca just couldn't help it. Aubrey had caught her attention the day she burst into class. Beca remembers the sad expression during class, but Aubrey seems so happy during the activity fair.

 _Aubrey looked really happy when she was chatting with red head….. Hehe, she was so uptight and focus in class. Red head is so lucky so see her smile. Man, I wish that I could see more of her happy face too. Maybe I can approach her in class…._ Beca smiled to her thoughts

 _Woah woah woah! Wait, wait, WAIT!_ Beca sits up straight and shakes her head.

 _What the hell was I thinking!? I don't approach anyone! I am totally fine by myself._ Beca slaps herself, making it a mental note.

 _Emotions is a devil Beca. Be rational, be cool, be yourself._

Beca took some time to chill herself then climbs out of bed. _Shower…..I need to take a nice shower to cool off…._

On the way to the shower room, Beca hums one of her favorite song, 'Titanium'. _This song really builds, it is so me._

 _"_ _Shout it out~_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much….._

 _I'm criticized~_

 _But all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up"_

Beca starts the shower, enjoying the splattering drops of cold water on her skin.

 **[Aubrey]**

 _Gosh, the feeling of cool cool water is the best after a whole week of hard work. Thankfully, Chloe and I manage to grab onto some girls attention by the end of the activity fair. Those chicks better turn up for audition!_

Aubrey lets the water slick through her soft fair skin, washing through her face and body.

 _But, what Chloe said…. How am I gonna get alt girl to join….? That girl seems so different. She seems like an adventure, but yet also trouble. I have enough trouble at hand already….. Is this girl worth it?_

As Aubrey is deep in thought, a voice drifted in from not far of a distance.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose~ Fire away, fire away"_

That acoustic voice brought Aubrey out of her mind. Instantly, Aubrey stops and start focusing on that singing voice.

 _Hey…I know this song. It's Titanium from David Guetta. The song isn't much to shout about. But the vocal range stretches quite far. I'm impress someone can sing it so well._

Aubrey just stood there, under the pitter patter of water drips while she enjoys the combination flow of the voice with the water. She felt so moved by the singing that she pretty much immersed herself within the voice of the stranger. Aubrey herself just started singing slowly into it too.

 _"_ _You shoot me downnnn, but I won't fall. I am titaniiiuuuummmm"_

The moment the first chorus ends, Aubrey shuts the shower off, wrapped herself in her towel, determine to find out whose does this voice belongs to. She trots out towards the other cubicles till she reached the one with the beautiful voice floating out.

 _This should be it. The voice comes out from this stall and it is the only stall that is occupied other than mine. Means….there are only 2 of us here alone!_

Looking at the shadow movement shown through the white plain curtain, suddenly Aubrey felt her body getting flushed….. She got embarrassed just by hearing the voice and the shadow of an UNKNOWN girl. Aubrey stood there for a whole solid minute, thinking how she is going to approach this mysterious beautiful voiced girl on the other side of the curtain that she didn't notice…

The running shower stopped and the curtain is flung opened!

In shock and blurriness, Aubrey lifted her head, looking eye to eye with the girl that made her heated up.

 **[Beca]**

 _The shower is awesome, it brought some coolness back to myself to where it should be. I wouldn't want to have Aubrey in my mind constantly. Yeah…she's feisty with character and interesting in a way, but she seems too far to reach as well. No use putting thought to it when I know that leads to no road._

Beca is so glad that she has come back to sense. She really enjoys a nice shower at times. One of the times where she can have peaceful thoughts and be herself apart from her mixes.

Beca cut off the shower, wraps herself out and opens the curtain happily, looking forward for an Aubrey free mind and a nice rest. Only to be shocked seeing someone that she never wanted to see and never expected at all!

 **Hey peeps! So sorry, been so busy with assignments. Please do review, follow and favourite if it interest ya. Appreciate much Matey~ ^^**


	6. Chp 6: Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 6 (Unexpected Encounter)

 **Author's Note**

 **So sorry for the long wait, I was having writer block and wondering which plot fits the best. Just finished this chapter not long ago. Thanks my bestie to help me in beta reading. I hope you all liked it! Review and favorite please~ Cheers!**

Aubrey and Beca never expected to see each other when the curtain is pulled apart. Both of them, in awe and in shock, looking right at each other.

Beca was about to recover from the shock when Aubrey's trembling hands suddenly lost grip on her towel. Beca tried not to, but couldn't restrain herself from following the motion of the towel and viewed Aubrey's angelic body.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Aubrey screamed

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Beca shocked from Aubrey's scream and followed along!

Immediately, she diverted her sight away from Aubrey shyly within seconds while Aubrey looks at Beca, knowing that she just got examined! Aubrey picks up her towel hastily and covers herself once again. Her face is flushed with both embarrassment and anger once again while Beca face is also heated up with the blessed sight that she got.

Time seems to have stop for the moment. Both of their minds runs wild. Meeting under such circumstances was none of their desire.

 ***The frozen 2 minutes while their mind burns like wildfire***

 **[Beca]**

 _Why is she here? What the hell is she doing in front of my shower room? Did she just pass by? But she was standing there with her eyes close when I came out….WHAT IS GOING ON!?_

 _And just when I got her out of my mind, thank you lovely god…to let me see her naked, Right In Front Of ME! Oh my…this wouldn't end well. What have I done to deserve this…? I mean…I am somehow blissed for the glimpse of body, but where will this take me to…._

Beca mind is filled with conflicts of doubts, fear and bliss. She fear that emotions will once again take over but yet…she was kinda happy to see Aubrey again. The conflict of "geez! I really want to know her" and "No, Beca, stay away. She's trouble".

As much as she likes her carefree life, she likes it within her control as well. Well... this is obviously out of her control!

 **[Aubrey]**

 **Aubrey is having a battle within herself**

 _Omg…omg…she saw, me….ME! NAKED…! How am I gonna face this? What will she think?! She thinks that I'm a creep? I did stand outside and listen to her sing. But…no…wait! Wait!_

 _Aubrey Michael Posen, chill your guts for heaven sake! So what if she saw? We are both girl. What is it to be ashamed of? On the side, shouldn't you get her to the audition?_

 _Right….I should. But….this girl is way off the range of what we are looking for. Argh! Keep it in, keep your bloody toner in!_

 _I still can't believe I got turned on by having such encounter with this alt girl! This is a miscalculated encounter. God Damn It!_

Aubrey is on the verge of breaking down with the tension, nervousness and shyness that she is having right now. The atmosphere of the entire shower room where no one but only 2 of them hasn't been helping as well.

 **After the 2 minutes**

Beca was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell are you doing here, Aubrey?" said Beca

Being pulled back from her thoughts, Aubrey looks at Beca, trying her best to bring her words out.

"I…uhh… Ahem, why can't I be here? It is just so happened that I was bathing here as well." Aubrey said shakily, trying to sound confident.

"Yeah right, like hell it's that. You were just standing there when I came out. What is going on? Spit it out!" Beca demands her answer while taking a step back, not liking one bit that she is in blur. She got to know why the sudden appearance of Aubrey.

"Well, I…. I heard you singing and…" Aubrey wants so much to just say that it's totally normal that a person like her would be attracted to someone's singing voice and stand outside of their shower room just to admire their singing. But there is no way in explaining that!

"What? You heard me singing….?" Beca suddenly got embarrassed, knowing about that. No one really heard her sing before.

"So, what about me singing? It doesn't give you a damn reason to stand there" Beca tries to sound angry in order to cover the flush.

"Now listen here, you alt girl. I am not here to pick a fight with you" Aubrey start stepping forward.

"I just wanted to confirm and ask you… Wooaahhhh!" As Aubrey took her step forward, she accidentally slipped and fell on the floor, pulling Beca with her when she tried to help

"Owww…..what the hell, Aubrey?! Damn it, that fucking hurt!" Beca scowls while rubbing her elbow. Preparing in all stance to start barking at Aubrey for her clumsiness. But then, when Beca pokes about, no response nor reply are coming from Aubrey.

"Hey…would you wake up already? Don't you dare play a joke on me. Heyy! Wakey wakey~" Beca attempt to nudge Aubrey but yet there is no response still. "Oh my great lord of hell, hey! Wake up!" Aubrey is out cold! She fainted! Beca shakes Aubrey vigorously as she go into frantic mode.

"Oh geez….oh my…What have I done to deserve this. *Gesturing the display of Aubrey lying on the floor* Stuck in the bathroom naked with Ms. Perfect" Beca rolls her eyes, in thoughts of what had happened. What is Beca gonna do? Should she just leave her there? She could, but like duhh, she won't. Beca doesn't have Chloe's contact neither she know where Aubrey stays. In panic, the only thing Beca could think of is bring Aubrey to her own room.

 **[Aubrey]**

 _"_ _Oww…my head is throbbing. And who the hell is that ranting on and on? I felt like I just sat on a roller coaster..."_ Aubrey is half woken, feeling much dizzy thanks to the shake Beca gave. She starts to gather her thoughts as Beca goes frantic.

"Oh geez, this is super embarrassing. How the hell am I gonna get out of this shit!?"

Aubrey start her wheels spinning over and over in getting out of this mess when suddenly, Beca just princess carried her up. Being in shock, Aubrey almost yelp but luckily still in control. To avoid all unnecessary conflict and embarrassment, Aubrey just continue feign her faint and allow Beca to bring her around.

Laying her head down on Beca's shoulder, she smelled the scent of Beca's hair. It smells like the fresh breeze by the sea and it just calm Aubrey.

 _It's strange how such a stranger could just calms me down so easily… Even Chloe would have needed to take hours to settle me down. But this alt girl…she didn't even need to try and yet I just feel safe in her arms."_

Though she is carried by Beca to somewhere she don't know, Aubrey just let herself get cozy in Beca's arms. Leaving the worrisome thoughts of dealing with life later on…

 **Sorry that it's short. Been busy, will try to update. Cheers!**


	7. Chp 7: Things Just Happen

**Chapter 7 (Things Just Happen)**

 **Beca's dorm room**

Aubrey is still feigning out cold while Beca is still worrying about when is Aubrey waking up, or is she gonna wake up!? Thankfully, Kimmy Jin is out for her Korean Club meeting. That is one less problem to solve. Beca slump down on her chair in defeat, not knowing what to do but to wait and hope that Aubrey regain conscious soon enough.

On the other hand, Aubrey is still laying on Beca's bed, having a time of her own. As much as she likes sleeping on Beca's bed which she probably shouldn't have, she can't fake it any longer given the fact that she is naked on Beca's bed. Sooner or later she still have to face it. But she is definitely not gonna wake up without an explanation and a plan.

 **[Beca]**

Beca changes into her plaid shirt and a dark blue jeans, flump down on her sofa and rolls her eyes

 _Great! What a nice encounter, having the person that constantly haunts me on my bed. Hah, what a day…._

Beca's honestly don't know what to do right now other than to wait for sleeping beauty to wake up. If that girl is not gonna wake up in the next hour, she will have to seek for medical help. It's not like Aubrey will wake up from a kiss in the fairy tales. If Aubrey doesn't wake up, Beca will be in deep trouble water.

In the meantime, Beca flop over her props and hog over her Macbook before any other thoughts overtakes her mind. But in her sub consciousness, she wonders….why has this someone that she just met could create such a stir to her. She knew that this girl is not just a Jane that she sees in her everyday life. In Beca's whole life, she has seen so many different faces that changes so easily. Thought she is young, but she has lived long enough to experience the forgery of the world. The replicate of an individual's personality just to blend in, the mask that is put on with fake smiles and faces while deep inside is just all rotten up. She has gotten used to and sick of the faces that people put upfront to her that she have this demeanor that just shoves people away. But this blonde has just outright blasted at her the moment they met. With the simplest reason of calling acapella lame, Aubrey called her a bitch! No one had really shown their true emotion to Beca. All she got is just fake smiles and empty wishes. But what Aubrey has shown is real. It is true anger. That's is probably why Beca has taken such an interest in Aubrey.

Beca's thoughts did not reach her heart. Rather, it was kept far far away from it. She just dives into the music, letting her hands moves over the keyboard and turn table in sync with her emotions.

 **[No one's pov]**

Aubrey gave up thinking up a plan. Cause there is no other way to get around it other than the truth. She prepared herself mentally to come head to head with the brunette.

Feigning slightly drowsy and head bumped, Aubrey slowly opens her eyes in groans. Blinking her eyes as to get use to the bright surrounding. As much as she feign the faint, the fall really did some injure to her. Her elbow and shoulder is bruised and in pain. Aubrey gets up slowly, adjusting her angle to avoid hurting it further.

Beca saw the movement, puts down her headphone and goes to Aubrey.

"Thank goodness you woke." She said, helping Aubrey to properly sit up. "I was about to call paramedic if you are still out for another 10 minutes. Settle down awhile and get changed. I will be outside while you change. Just tell me when you are done." Beca passes Aubrey her clothing and belongings and walks out of the room.

Aubrey does feel bad for lying, but it is much better than have to argue with the alt girl naked in a bathroom. Thought she knows that explanation still have to be given.

"I'm done, you can come in." Aubrey calls out after she changed.

"I hope you are feeling okay. Cause I ain't taking shit from you. And are you or are you not gonna explain to me why the hell you are standing outside?" Beca sits back on her chair and starts her interrogation.

"I'm feeling fine and you don't need to hold responsibilities for my injury if that's of your concern.

"Well, if you are feeling fine then it's good. Call the redhead to come pick you up. Then I demand details from you." Beca speaks with a serious face.

"Fine, let me make the call first." Aubrey takes her phone and called Chloe. Told her she had a fall and is now in Baker's Hall, room 302.

She hung up the phone and posture herself nicely before she starts her explanation to Beca that she was just finishing her bath when she passed the stall and stopped by to listen to her sing, unknowing that the person inside was Beca until Beca came out.

"So technically, you stood there to hear me sing?" Beca said bluntly. "Is that a habit of yours? Cause that's just flat out weird, y'know?" Beca still looking straight at Aubrey while she relax herself by the cupboard, scrunching her nose.

"Listen here midget!" Aubrey stands up, getting furious over the things Beca had said. "It was a coincidence that I was passing by. If I knew it disgust you so much about someone just enjoying your singing, I would have just walk pass and save all this trouble and explanation!" Her breath getting heavier, her fist clenches together and her abdomen getting tensed.

Beca was taken aback once again with Aubrey's reaction. She didn't meant it in a way to hurt Aubrey. But somehow or rather, her words always came out differently with what she wanted to convey. Beca was about to say something when a certain redhead burst into her room.

"Where is she!?" Chloe shouted the moment she opens the door and immediately rushes towards Aubrey the moment she saw her.

"Omg, what happened!? How did you manage to fall? Did you hurt yourself anywhere else?" Carefully looking at Aubrey, turning her body like a puppet, examining every possible injury that could be seen Aubrey flinches a little when Chloe brushes through her elbow and ankle but assures to the worried redhead that she is more than fine, it was just a minor accident.

"I'm fine, don't worry Chlo. _Really_ " Aubrey convinces.

"Ahem." Beca fakes a cough, didn't want to be secluded out in the corner while the assuming buddies seems to have the time of their own.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't noticed. You are Beca right? My apologies for bursting in." Chloe stands and greeted Beca apologetically.

"What happened?" Looking back at Aubrey, Chloe releases all her question in a smooth flow like she had it practiced all along. "Where did you fall? How did you fall? Did you hurt yourself? Is it serious?"

" _Chillex Chlo,_ at least breathe for heaven sake before you bombard me with questions." Aubrey reasons. She repeats what she told Beca previously but leaving the details of her getting flushed and also the embarrassing points.

" _So you do sing!_ " Chloe snaps her head to Beca, jumping up in joy towards her.

"Woah! Personal boundaries, Ginger!" Beca jumps back, in attempt to avoid the incoming attack of affection.

"As I said before, I don't sing." Beca confirms.

"In public" She added before Aubrey gets to say anything.

"Well, you never know if you haven't try! You've got to come to the audition. Just give it a try. No harm, isn't it? If it doesn't work out for ya, you could always pull out. But we (gestures Aubrey and herself) would love to have you." Chloe's looking at Aubrey, hoping to see her acknowledgement.

Aubrey was dumbfounded, seeing Chloe making fluent conversation with Beca while the moment they speak, they start to argue.

"See! She is so impressed by you that she didn't even know how to react anymore." Chloe fills the silent moment immediately before Aubrey could protest. She knows that Aubrey didn't came off well when it comes to things that are out of plan and she don't want to miss the opportunity of getting to know Beca, plus, getting her to be in the Bellas.

"Now I know you need some times to think through it. But it will be fun and cool to have you around. The audition is next Saturday at the auditorium stage beside the library at 3pm. Hope to see you there!" Chloe writes down the details on a scrunch up paper she found on the table before helping Aubrey up and leave the room.

 **Back at Aubrey and Chloe's room**

"There, you lay down and rest a bit while I go get some ice pack for your ankle." Chloe sits Aubrey down and disappears into the kitchen.

In Aubrey's mind, she is still kinda dazed about the happening in Beca's room and somehow forgotten the pain that she had. Aubrey really admires how Chloe could always just approach someone and effortlessly holds a conversation. While Aubrey herself could start a fight in just that few minutes…. She never really could hold a normal college conversation with anyone without intriguing them. Chloe always has it all in her. She is the sunshine among all and attracts people easily just with her smile. As much as Aubrey is jealous about Chloe, it is also the bubbly-ness of hers that Aubrey really loves. Her never ending sunshine is always there to help and bring laughter to Aubrey. Even though she seems like a simple happy-go-lucky kinda girl, Chloe is a fighter. She is one that do not give up easily and would not mind to fight together with Aubrey. Just that thought itself, brings a smile towards Aubrey's face.

Chloe returns with a cloth and ice pack in hand. "What made you so happy, Bree?" She sat beside Aubrey before wrapping the cloth around the ice pack and place it softly on Aubrey's ankle.

"Huh?" Aubrey stares at Chloe and smiles. "Nothing exactly important. I was just thinking about how lucky I am. To have you always helping me out and having my back. Thanks Chlo." Aubrey genuinely smiles, placing a hand on Chloe's.

"Don't worry babe. I understand how much of stress you are under. I am lucky to have you too." Chloe smiles in return, but frowns at the end. "Just, don't push yourself too far. I sometimes really do worry for you Bree."

"I'm sorry for that, I will try Chlo"

"Babe, I know…" Chloe slumps, looking at Aubrey. "I know that you are worried about the audition and the competitions and all. But worrying wouldn't do you better. Thinking too much about it is the worst and stupidest thing that you should do. _Plus,_ the candidates aren't that bad if you looks past some of the criteria. I honestly have a huge vote for the alt girl and…who's that girls name again? Jessica?"

"Gosh no, Chlo. You have my vote for Jessica, but hell no for that "I don't even sing" alt girl."

Chloe stares at Aubrey, not even trying to fight

"Yes," Aubrey confess "I admit that I heard her sing, and it does sound alright. But she is still on the last of my choice.

Aubrey didn't know why she was making such a huge fuss about not getting Beca in. She just know that the girl is trouble and Aubrey is already in a huge pile. No need to have another additional to the bile of mess.

"Well, I hope you are doing the right choice. We have it till next week to inspect some of our candidates." Chloe squeezes Aubrey's hand, trying to calm her down. "Since you are having classes with Beca, just screen through it alright. No harm to get to know a little."

"Okays"


End file.
